


our hearts a stereo

by miraculousjayden



Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LoveSquareFluffWeek2020, ladrien, we're bringing fluffy back with ladrien playing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Adrien and Ladybug play the piano together.A concert of their own for each other.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: lovesquarefluffweek202 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625803
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	our hearts a stereo

**Author's Note:**

> lovesquarefluffweek2020 day 1 - Prompt: Concert
> 
> ft. Ladrien
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! <3

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Adrien's head whips to his window, springing from the piano to Ladybug, letting her in.

He takes her hand, helping her down. “Ladybug!” he smiles.

The visit was a surprise but he welcomes it with open arms. 

Ladybug grins sheepishly.

“I'm not disturbing you or anything am I?”

Shaking his head no, Adrien gestures to his piano.

“Not at all, I was just doing practice.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, grinning back. “You saved me from boredom.”

Ladybug bounces on her feet. Oh good. She had been worrying showing up out of the blue, despite the many times Adrien told her she could swing by anytime.

“Is it okay if I could hear you play?” She asks.

“You want to listen to me play?” Adrien repeats. His heart thudding loudly, Adrien had a dream of being able to serenade Ladybug. Here she was in his room asking.

He'd never felt so much glee in his life before.

Ladybug holds her hands up reassuring him it was okay if Adrien agreed not to.

That's when Ladybug found herself led by Adrien to sit down. He takes the spot next to her.

She finds herself watching Adrien close his eyes as he begins gliding over the keys. Closing her own eyes, letting the melody wrap her. The body heat emitting from Adrien soothing and comforting.

To put into simple words, Adrien plays the piano beautifully.

The next time Ladybug opens her eyes the music stops and she feels Adrien chuckling. Figuring at one point she placed her head on Adrien's shoulder and fell asleep. Letting an 'eep!' she sits up, feeling a flush creep at her neck. Feeling a little ashamed falling asleep during Adrien's performance when she had been the one to request.

Ladybug frowns. “I'm sorry, Adrien.”

“Sorry? Why are you apologizing?”

She nervously twists her fingers. “I requested you to play and then I went ahead and slept through it.” Not ideally what a audience should do.

“Oh.” Adrien smiles, pink tinging his cheeks. Honestly, he wasn't mad at all, Ladybug looks adorable when she sleeps. And the cute smile she wore. Oh, Adrien's heart melted with the image. In midst of playing he'd been spooked, feeling a weight plop on his shoulders. But looking over at Ladybug asleep, it was everything he wanted. So he finished his piece allowing Ladybug to rest.

Ignoring his rapid heart beat.

“You're fine, Ladybug, you look like you need a good rest.” His cheeks flush. “And you're adorable.” Adrien wore a goofy smile.

Adrien called her adorable!

Que Ladybug's exploding. She giggles as she hides her face.

“You're adorable yourself, too.”

A skip of his heart. “R-really?”

Ladybug nods, grinning.

“Thank you, Adrien.”

Adrien's smile softens. “You're welcome. I'm more than happy to play for you.”

Sitting there with Ladybug next to him, Adrien couldn't stop the giddiness flowing through him right. As they continue staring their hands slowly gravitate to the other, holding gently.

A light bulb went off above Adrien's head. He scratched his neck with his free hand. It wouldn't hurt to ask her. 

“Ah, Ladybug, would you like to play a piece with me?” He stares into her eyes.

“Me?” Ladybug points to herself. She didn't know the first thing when it came to pianos. There's a good chance she stumbles through it. Biting her lip Ladybug contemplates for a minute. The thought of her and Adrien playing together seems so cute and amazing. Straightening her back Ladybug nods her head. “I'll do it!”

Adrien's smile was worth agreeing with. The smile he directed to her! She feels her own smile. His smile is contagious. She may not know pianos, but that doesn't mean she couldn't learn or play with Adrien this one time.

Adrien scoots back allowing Ladybug to sit in front of him. Placing his hands over hers, Adrien helps guide Ladybug. They stumble on a few notes, overall doing good together.

Ladybug nuzzles against Adrien's head on her shoulders. Both wearing smiles.

Their mini-concert for the other.


End file.
